I Am Rashel Jordan
by EilishNight
Summary: Thierry looks into Rashel's past, and what he finds will change everything. Hunter returns, but is seeking Rashel's help. Also staring Blaise Harman and Dove Radfern. Includes most Daybreakers.
1. The Loosing Fight

**I don't own the Night World**

**Rashel**

It was now deep into the night, and the sky was a bottomless, threatening shade of black; not that that would be a problem for me. I may not be a vampire but through my shapeshifter blood and years of extensive experience in this particular type of hunt, it gave me an advantage.

Under normal circumstances fear would be coursing through my body at an alarming rate; I may be good -great even- but I'm not stupid, fear is always necessary. It keeps you alert. Now though, was not a normal circumstance; I knew my prey, and I knew my surroundings. A light breeze wrapped my long black hair around my face, not in an obstructive manner though, it probably only added to the dangerous aura rippling of me like heat waves off a hot concrete road.

I knew and he did too, that I was deadly.

I looked it to his eyes; narrow as they were they still portrayed his emotions. I could see he was working well at controlling them. 'Almost an expert at shielding himself, like me' I thought sarcastically. I rarely let myself be compared to vampires, mostly because I knew we were strikingly similar. And now facing him I saw myself even more; the stance, protective yet ready for an offensive attack at any time, the concentration, aware of everything yet not distracted by anything and the fact that we were both mass murderers.

"We're evenly matched" His voice cut through what had been a thick wall of silence. Eerily echoing my thoughts. I had to agree though; we had been engaged in this deadly dance for what seemed like eons. It was graceful and yet sharp. Each attack was correctly matched by a superb block. Credit was due, his fighting skills were excellent. 'I am Rashel Jordan' I assured myself in my head, 'the best vampire hunter in Circle Daybreak, and one of the best fighters'.

Then unexpectedly I made my move.

He was fast to respond but not fast enough. This was a good move, I'd been saving till the finish line, and I knew it well. I made a sharp kick at his stomach; fast enough that he couldn't grab my leg, but he still dodged as expected. Now the genius part, I flipped mid air- a skill learned through year of gymnastics - and landed a belting kick directly on his right shoulder. As I twirled to a graceful landing he stumbled and struggled to regain balance; I truly had caught him off guard. With the fumble I seized my opportunity and pounced on him. This was a skilled I'd newly acquired though shifter training with Keller; my twin sister, a black panther. He landed flat of his back with me straddling him.

I poised my stake over his heart and uttered the words "you lose".

Quinn looked up at me then, black eyes wide with shock "where did _that_ come from?" Obviously he'd underestimated my 'ninja skills' as he so liked to call them.

My response was simple; I removed my looming stake so I could lean closer to him and whisper in his ear the secret to my success "this kitten has claws".

And with that we both burst out laughing. I loved his laugh; it was reserved just for me. He rarely let his guard down in front of the others. "Ahh Rashel" he said regaining control "_my_ kitten, you do certainly have claws, sharp ones at that". He propped himself up on one elbow, the other arm reaching up to gently brush the hair from my face. I studied him closely; his black hair was in a sexy kind of messy disarray, the type of hair one would get after occupying themselves in _certain _physical activities. And his eyes, well they spoke legions, they were pitch black and looking deeply into them - as I was now - I couldn't tell were his pupil started or his iris stopped.

"Your eyes are better" Quinn's words were in response to my thoughts. Typical.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I lightly chastised. I don't really mind him reading my thoughts, but I don't know how to respond to compliments well.

"I'll _tell_ you what I'm thinking" he offered, voice sounding a little cocky "I'm thinking 'gosh isn't _this_ a compromising position'" And I realised that if anyone _was_ to walk out into this part of the mansion's huge grounds, and see me still straddling Quinn, with his arms around me, then they would indeed have something interesting to talk about at dinner. I started to move, but was shocked when Quinn rolled me over to reverse our roles. I was wondering how he caught me off focus when my train of thought was suddenly halted by a passion filled kiss.

And oh what a kiss it was. It was as deep as it was long. I lay there Quinn on top of me and lost myself in the wonder that was John Quinn. Deep inside it still felt strange kissing a vampire, that which I have hunted for so long, but the Soulmate boned had already claimed me. 'Why fight it?' I thought

'_How about we don't' _Quinn entered into my head.

Lost inside his erotic kiss, I murmured back against his lips a smile tangible in my voice 'Yeah this is one fight I don't want to win'.


	2. Not Again

**I don't own the Night World**

**Quinn**

"You got off easy, that's all am 'sayin" Quinn wished that was all he was saying. He and Ash were on the road, driving from Vegas to California. Quinn was driving his sliver Lexus, loving the way the tires made a soft hum against the surface. They were on a 'simple' scope mission; orders were to follow up on reports of a group of Circle Midnight witches that were supposedly causing 'mild damage' those were the words Lord Thierry had used at the weekly meeting, on a small suburban community. Quinn knew Thierry had played the situation down, to avoid Rashel's worry. They all why knew she couldn't be here. Dragging his mind back to the car all he heard was Ash Redfern, the once great lady lover was whining about his Soulmate. As usual.

Quinn thought of Mary-Lynette as nice girl, he'd talked to her on occasion, when she'd finally arrived at Circle Daybreak that is. And he'd also gone out of his way to meet her when she arrived. He thought he owed her this. Although he'd never met her before, Mary-Lynette had heard of him and from what he understood, she also wasn't very fond of him. Ash was now diving head first into a monologue of 'how he had changed for her' and 'how she always wanted more from him'. Quinn simply tuned him out.

Instead he thought of Rashel, and of last night. Although careful not to think to hard about last night, he had to concentrate on driving. Ash was right about one thing, which was rare; he had truly gotten off easy. He'd committed serious offences in his time, and he had a lot of time behind him, 'you're nearly 500 now, John' he thought cynically. Something's he'd done would even make Ash squirm like a child. But Rashel had somehow dismissed them. He knew she wasn't perfect but compared to him she was practically a Saint. 'And' he thought 'she had a better reason'. No matter what she'd done Quinn could - and would - always justify her actions, he'd been in her mind and felt through her what that night was like, and he also knew that at only the tender age of 5 all her childhood innocents and that blissful ignorance humans seemed to carry, was cruelly stolen from her. And by the man - if you can call him that – that he'd once called a Farther. Hunter Redfern.

"Quinn, Hellooooo, are you even listening to me? What the hell's eating you today? Awfully quite, wait no; it's not what's eating you but who you're eating, right? Thinking of Rashel are we?" Ash's taunts brought him back to the car.

"Yeah well, Ash, at least I'm getting some". Smug comment, he knew but didn't care.

"Rashel and You, You and Rashel" Ash mused; toying with the names "I still can't believe that you ended up with a vampire hunter. And not just any vampire hunter, the freaking The Cat! It's strange, no?"

"Hmmm" was his only response.

"If someone had told me two years ago, that the widely feared _Quinn_" he said the name with a dramatically low voice "would be feet over fangs for a human girl, I'd have laughed. And I mean rolling on the floor, tear pissing out my eyes laughed."

"Well I look at it like this" Quinn added "I maybe 'feet over fangs' as you put it, but we're both in the same boat. Except I'm in the boat sexed up and thirst quenched. And you, well, you bring new meaning to the phrase 'high and _dry_'. And I'd bet anything that your throat is extremely dry at this moment in time." And with that comment Ash began to realise how thirsty we really was, it came almost out of nowhere and it hit him like a brick wall.

"Dude, pull over."

"What? No you can hold it." He knew Ash wasn't that bad, it was just a off the cuff comment.

"Seriously, am on fire here!" He was staring and Quinn wildly now, eyes truly pleading. 'What's the matter with him?' Quinn thought slightly puzzled, and then reluctantly pulled over. 'That's what you get for being a smart ass' the thought grimly added. "I don't know what you're going to find out here. This place is a waste land."

They'd pulled over on a dead road; the sun was brutally beating down. Although the sun doesn't bother vampires that much, the bright light was extremely harsh on their ultra sensitive eyes. "Be quick, I want to be there by night fall".

They both got out of the car, Quinn was putting on his Ray-Bans and looking toward Ash, suddenly a lot calmer and 'slightly confused looking' Quinn noted. Ash, removing his jacket said "You can't rush the master, it takes time for me to –" but his words were sharply cut off by a throat curdling scream. A scream that rang in Quinn's ears, and would do for a long time after. '_Not Again'_


	3. Trust

**I don't own the Night World**

**Rashel**

I was doing my hair, usually I don't care but today I was carefully hiding two small, almost healed bite marks. It was late morning and I already missed him; strange I'd spent so long depending on myself but now the hours seemed to drag when he wasn't here.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was sat at an ornate dressing table in mine and Quinn's room, which was also extremely decorative, two big green eyes looked back at me. Cat's eyes, as I'd always thought of them. My overall colouring was deeply contrasting, I have long dark black hair; very similar to my sisters, deep emerald eyes and pale alabaster skin. I finished my hair at got up to look around the room. There had been a note left on my nightstand addressed to '_My Kitten_'. Quinn left very early this morning, I thought surly he couldn't have gotten any sleep; eager for his mission. I picked the note up and read it once again;

_My Kitten, _

_You know I'm not going for long, but you should know that I'll be thinking of you every long second that we're apart. If you were anybody else I'd worry about your safety while I'm gone. But if you get them like you got me, they'll still be feeling the sting of you 4 hours after._

_I don't tell you enough through words how much I truly love you. But as I write this note and watch you sleep soundly, I'm completely over whelmed. You have my Soul through the bond but you have my heart though choice. _

_Always yours, and only yours,_

_John x_

I read it as though it was his voice saying it to me. I could imagine how his sombre tone would caress the words.

"Feeling a little lonely?" Shit, I jumped, forcing myself back into the room. I hadn't even known someone had approached me. So much for my 'ninja skills' "Forgive me, I didn't mean to catch you off guard, although I am a little surprised I did".

I turned to see Lord Thierry stood, gracefully leaning, in the door way. He looked so casual, wearing smart black slacks and a light blue shirt, his blonde hair neatly combed into place and dark eyes focused on me. His eyes, that had always looked so sad without Lady Hannah, were now studying me with a concerned glow. I realised then that I hadn't said anything _and_ was staring at him.

"Good morning Sir, what brings you to me at this particular time?"

"Nothing business related today, I just wanted to talk to you." He motioned with his hand, making a sweeping gesture around the room "May I come in?"

"Of course Sir, it is your house after all" All the Soulmate couples lived in Lord Thierry's mansion. It's extremely huge and richly decorated, and Thierry himself offered everyone a place to stay. He had said it was a 'small token' compared to us, signing up to fight with him when the Apocalypse came. He walked effortlessly into the room and I indicated for him to sit in an armchair opposite the one I was now moving toward.

"You look beautiful today, Rashel" He complimented "As always. I know you're properly missing Quinn, so I'm offering you my company for the day"

"Thank you" I blushed at his earlier comment "And I'm really not overly misplaced, I don't want to interfere with your business."

"Oh' it's now trouble. I used to enjoy our talks and I'm sad we don't nearly spend as much time together" He sounded casual. When Quinn and I had first come to Circle Daybreak, Lord Thierry had been cautious toward us. He allowed us to join but my past did hinder his first impression of me, as he had already known Quinn and his past. I understood his reasoning, and so made it my duty for him to understand me and to _know_ me, as a comrade and as a friend. I'd done this by proving my loyalty to the cause and by simply talking to him. We became closer though, when Lady Hannah had arrived. When she was taken from the mansion I proved to him them, though that mission, that he could truly and absolutely rely on me.

"How are things with you, Sir? I know it has been difficult with this recent backlash from Circle Midnight. We thought the Witches were totally on our side." Recent, unknown events had caused a new rebellion from the Witches' Midnight Circle. Incidents across the country were leading us to suspect that they may be shifting their power. This was the reason behind Quinn's mission.

"Yes, we have been contemplating gathering the Head Circle together, but there still in a state of shock from the death of The Crone." The Crone was what could be described as the Head Witch. Grandma Harman, descended of Hellewise, had died - murdered even - at the hands of a shapeshifter. This was before the alliance of'course.

"Have you spoken to Aradia? I'm sure she would offer you an interesting insight, properly a hell of a lot more useful than mine."

"Yes, useful maybe, but not as interestingly put, shall we say." He smiled at my words and looked like an old fashioned movie star.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Rashel, you have grown to be one of my personal confidants and I welcome that relationship to become reciprocal." His words meant a lot to me; although I'm sure he viewed many people here in the same way, it was nice to hear him say that.

"Why didn't you assign be to the California mission with Quinn? We make an excellent fighting team and I'm just as capable as any vampire." This had been playing on my mind since the assignments were allocated at the start of week meeting. I had not been allocated anything, and was wondering why.

"Yes indeed, you are a very capable fighter. Just as good as some vampires, and better than many" he paused clearly considering his words, he looked deep in thought; miles away, and then sighed heavily but continued "There has been a rumour stirring, many have warned me not to tell _you_, and I never intended to tell you. But I trust you Rashel and trust that you will register this information clearly." I was growing curious as to what he was implying. "The rumour originated from the remnants of The Dark Kingdom."

The Dark Kingdom was where Delos Redfern, a Wild Power, had come from. He had met his Soulmate, Maggie Neely, when she had been drafted in to the kingdom as part of the slave trade. He had also killed Hunter Redfern there using his blue fire.

"People have been saying" Lord Thierry continued "that the darker forces of Circle Midnight returned there to...explore" I had an idea where this was going, and was mentally denying it. I was trying to keep control but by mind had other ideas. '_Imposable' _A whispery voice slivered though my head. '_He burned_' it added. '_He can't be..._' I didn't want to even think the word but the look that crossed Thierry's face showed me that he had read my thoughts, and it also confirmed them.

So quietly that if a pin dropped I wouldn't have heard him he continued "He wasn't dead"

Those three words spun my head with great force. My breathing accelerated and I jumped two feet in the air and straight out of my seat, I didn't know what to do but I headed for the door. Thierry, who was already monitoring my thoughts, jumped and grabbed me by the shoulders; he looked down and forced our eyes to meet. "Calm down" he was trying to use mind control on me but I had developed a high resistance over the years and his attempted failed.

I lost my control.

"Why did nobody tell me? Who else knew? Am I the only one kept in the dark about this? I thought you trusted me!" I was screaming the words, sure that everybody in Las Vegas heard me. He had a good grip so I was unable to move but when I did get free...

"Rashel" he said in a calming voice, having given up on mind control he was doing it the old fashion way "it's alright, we'll sort this out. He's weak, he doesn't stand a chance." His words had silenced me.

"Let me do it"

"What?" I was walking an unpredictable line and he couldn't get a clear reading of my thoughts.

"If he's alive, and weak, I want to do it, I want to be the one to end it for _Him_." I said the word letting my disgust drench it.

"Killing for revenge...well it damages to Soul" He said the words with deeply sad eyes. I noticed that behind him Lady Hannah, Keller and Jez had appeared, each studying me carefully. They also wore the same sad expression 'They knew' I thought. Who else knew? _Did Quinn know?_ Thierry continued albeit a little more frantic now, as if his words would sooth what was properly a mess of betrayed emotions in my head, '_I thought you trusted me?_' was all I sent to him. "There's also something else, something that nobody knows, it the reason I came to talk to you, I have been –" His words were drowned out by a deafening scream. It echoed throughout the mansion, scratching every surface it touched.

It was mine. Later I would realise that this moment changed _everything_.


	4. The Poems

**I don't own the Night World.**

**Ash**

His nagging throat seized the instant he got out of the car. But 'since we've stopped' he thought eagerly - yet still lazily a skill only Ash Redfern could perfect - 'may as well hunt'. He didn't think he _needed_ to; he'd fed only yesterday morning. And off Mary-Lynette, surprisingly, and that usually lasted him about two, two and a half days. But it seemingly wasn't enough in this case. He removed his jacket, although the desert heat didn't bother him he didn't want the fumble of hunting with a jacket on. Quinn turned to look at him. He'd forced them to stop over his 'burning' thirst but the nagging has seized, 'still' he countered himself 'may as well piss Quinn off, look at him stood there so smugly'.

"You can't rush the master, it takes time for me to –"

And then he heard the most unbearably retching scream, if shattered his words mid sentence and rang in his ears. It sounded like Rashel's.

He turned to Quinn who was so frantically confused and unable to move. Ash knew what this must remind him of but Rashel was miles away, in Vegas, at the mansion. Ash had always liked Rashel, she was a human who could keep Quinn in line, which was no mean feat, plus she could fight like a deadly weapon. '_This is not the same'_, he didn't know who it was , cause it wasn't him, but a small voice entered his head and it told him, '_Something is happening_ '.

"We have to go back" he yelled, urgency amplified his tone. He was getting back in the car and starting it up with added force, almost breaking the keys off in the ignition. '_It's Starting' _the slivery in his head continued, he looked around for the voices source, but when he found it... Ash stood there. His eyes fixed on the form not far away from them. It rippled with the heat of the dessert, if he didn't know any better; if he were human even, he'd have mistaken her for a mirage. But he knew her, never actually met her before but those brown eyes were so full of hopeless kindness, he must be her.

"Get in the fucking car!" Quinn was yelling again, anger seething from his every pore. He turned to see what Ash was looking at, exasperated by this delay. But when he saw _Her_, he too stopped.

"_Dove?_"

**Thierry**

He watched as her eye rolled back in her had. He felt helpless. He had known this would properly come, but he kind of expected a warning, even though he hadn't heard from Blaise in weeks. He should have told _them,_ he should have told _her_. But the bond was beckoning and any hope he had had of avoiding this, well that was now gone. Thea, who had been down the hall in one on the libraries but had run when the commotion started, put her hands on either side of Rashel's face. Speaking in a low voice she murmured a sleeping spell in her ear.

Rashel collapsed as the spell settled in her head. Thierry caught her instantly and placed her limp body on the bed.

"What _was_ that?" Hannah approached the bed and rested her hand lightly on Rashel's forehead. "We knew she would be mad, but that, that wasn't real!" Hannah was gently stroking the hair from her face now.

"Her head, it was...it was like nothing I've felt through someone." Thea, who was still trying to sense the cause, looked extremely confused. Thea Harman was gifted at many different healing spells, she had experienced a lot though other in order to better her abilities. "It's too dark to sense"

As she spoke she looked up at Thierry. He was still concentrating on Rashel's sleeping form. Regret was tainting his vision. "Excuse me." He left the room, many questioning eyes on him - it had filled up with couples and staff who had heard or sensed to incident.

He retreated to his office, and locked the door. He strode quickly over to the desk that held his latest interest. The troubled past of Rashel Jordan. Everybody knew her basic story of how she came to be a vampire hunter. That didn't interest Thierry, what interested him was the many different foster homes and families she'd lived with. Well, not all of them, just the one. She lived once with a family that taught her all about martial arts, her instructor had been a very skilled samurai named Sensei. He had also been part of _The Cult of Veilea. _

This cult wasn't like other modern vampire hunting societies. It traced back thousands of years to the age of the shapeshifters.

_The Earth will only have four ages._

_The Shifters will rule with a cruel iron fist,_

_Then ensnared by the Witches time shall persist,_

_Hellewise's own sister will bring about their fall,_

_Making Vampire vicious and bring fear to them all,_

_But the Humans will fight, and have great will to stay alive,_

_The last age will end when the Wild Powers Rise._

_Four lest one and you shall fail,_

_Four lest The Last Veilea and He will prevail. _

The Cult of Veilea was originally formed to protect the earth from Night Worlders who wished to conquer it. Thierry had always been a patron to this belief; The Cult's legacy was older than him. This research he had put into The Cult was once purely fascination. But since the Powers woke and brought Soulmates, then Wild Powers, he had begun to decode The Cult with more than just idle curiosity.

_The Cult of Veilea were always strong and wise,_

_They stay rested in the Shadows though out time. _

_Hecate gift them with a sword,_

_In the time of the Dragons, it ended The Great War._

_The Dragon's were halted and imprisoned in the earth,_

_Then the Witches concurred led by the Hearth. _

_The sword and it Powers were left to rest,_

_And The Veilea waited for the next test._

_The Slumber would only last for so long, _

_They rose once again with the Old Soul's song._

_There are Three Rivers that flow though this tale,_

_The Soulmates, Wild Powers and The Last Veilea_

_Though the people are frail. _

These visions that were passed though the legions were told merely as stories, but now as Thierry read, like he had so many times in the past year, he understood them with a different tilt. The Old Soul was Hannah, and that he was sure of, the mention of the Three Rivers confirmed this for him. Also, he and Hannah had been the first Soulmate pairing.

He had a theory as to why. When Maya became a vampire, the first vampire, she awoke the Powers. Making him a vampire too, it gave him a connection to the Powers. The Soulmate principal works between Night People and Humans, or Night People and other Night People, because of the connection to the rising Power. The Veilea aren't Night People, but they know of it. The Cult that was once feared in the time of the dragons was now nothing more than a myth told through out the Night World. It is widely believed that it was the Witches that trapped the Dragons in the earth and not The Veilea.

Thierry always believed otherwise, he wasn't sure if it was his age, or the fact that he was alive - really alive - when the Withes concurred. The Veilea Cult and there believes were lost in time. Some say they integrated with human society to hide themselves from the vampires, others believe the vampires wiped them out. But he knew this wasn't true.

The Last Veilea, the one the poems speak of, is Rashel Jordan.


	5. Blaise

**I don't own the Night World**

**Quinn **

In the same instant he saw her, she was gone, but the message she left swirled aroundin his mind_'She loves you more than you know, but He knows about her, and The Sword is now calling. Let it choose her before she dies, and the immortality it hides will rise.' _None of that made sense to Quinn. He knew Dove was surly talking about Rashel and that the 'He' she referred to _must _be Hunter, without a doubt. But nothing else was right. He looked over to Ash, who looked as impassive as ever. He'd gotten in to the car and was staring right at Quinn with questioning eyes.

"Well that was weird" Typical Ash response.

He was going to responded with some form of insult involving the words 'dick head' and 'get out of my fucking car' when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Lord Thierry.

"Hello Sir" He greeted him formally.

"Quinn, you and Ash need to abort the mission and return to Vegas, immediately." Thierry's tone had finality to it that Quinn knew not to question.

"Yes, Sir" He paused unsure whether to inform Thierry on what now seemed like an Illusion, properly induced by over exposure to the sun, at least that what her was telling himself. "There is something I'd like to talk t you about as well, Sir."

The tone of Thierry's response made Quinn wonder if he had been expecting this "Indeed, you do. I'll greet you when you arrive. Good Bye" He put the phone down.

Quinn spun the car in one perfect motion, lifting up the roads dust as he did, and floored it back to Vegas.

In the wing mirror he saw those brown eyes again, concern deep within their depths. _"Make me proud" _

**Blaise**

I love undercover missions. They make me feel like a spy. A sexy one, almost like a Bond Girl but I'm the lead role and not just hanging out in the background. But this mission is different to any uncover mission I've ever attempted. This is dangerous, and now I've gotten myself too involved.

And I'm in this one alone.

I took this mission at the special request on Lord Thierry. He'd told me it was imperative I kept it completely secret. 'Even from Thea' he'd added. I love my sister dearly, although I don't always show it well. That night when I thought I would lose her, and in a sense did, was the night that changed me. I followed her lead to Circle Daybreak and found my Soulmate in the form of Phillip North. He's a lost witch, or was a lost witch until his sister became a vampire and discovered her extraordinary telepathic abilities, which she later found out; though an interesting encounter with Ash Redfern, who else? Was because she's a witch also.

I hate lying to both Thea and Phillip; they think I've gone on some kind of 'inner peace' seeking travels. I fed them this whole load of bull about me 'wanting to better myself and my powers'. But I had too. It will also keep them safe. Thierry said 'the less everybody knows about this the better'. At the end of the day, if it will keep them safe, I'll do it. They'll understand.

I haven't spoken to Thierry in weeks though, I was too caught up. It's been a rush since they found him. Hunter of'course; they found him in a cave of all places, deep in the forests of The Dark Kingdom. I wasn't with them when they found him, but I was with them when they _healed_ him. That is when I became too involved.

When he woke I was there. And he recognised me almost instantly. I'm a Harman Witch; the most powerful witch family. Hunter knew I'd be useful and never sensed my hidden motives, and soon after healing, he acquired me as his personal witch. I tended to his wounds, he still has extensive and gruesome looking burns all over his body, but mostly on his face; there are patches of flesh still missing from his jaw and eye sockets, because it completely burnt away they will never fully heal. I also used my magic to help him find something. A sword.

_The _Sword, the real reason I was undercover at Circle Midnight. There were reports that the darker witches were acquiring a weapon. Something from a story that only witches still believed in, The Cult of Veilea. I personally didn't buy into the whole secret society thing, but Thierry had been adamant in his reasoning. It had to be me on this mission as well; I was there only connection to Circle Midnight.

We did find The Sword, and it was through _my magic_ that it was found. It was discovered in England, in Yorkshire to be precise. I few witches that were trained in combat tried to wheeled it, but it became clear that only 'The One' could control it. It infected those who tried and failed, it killed them slowly, as if it knew there intentions. They then began searching for The Warrior, Hecate's chosen, The Swords true Master. I could have told them who it was. Thierry never told me, but I knew it had to be one who was both a Night Person and a human, there must be a balance; the Veilea always spoke of 'The Balance'. They also must possess some combat skill, which I guessed. A half breed vampire hunter, so Jezebel Redfern? No, not likely as she's a Wild Power. There was only one other option, Rashel 'The Cat' Jordan.

They'd know soon enough though, The Sword will call for its Master; it yearns for them to make the bound once more. The witches knew what they needed to do, and they knew how to. In mere minutes it will happen. The Sword will once again find it's barer, The Warrior chosen though Spirit by Hecate Witch Queen. What I'm about to do is unforgivable, but I hope, that somewhere deep inside Rashel she'll understand my actions. One day...


	6. His Face

**I don't own the Night World**

**Rashel**

I woke and found myself back in bed. 'Strange' I thought 'I swear I'd woken up already'. I attempted to sit up but the movement brought the days memories flooding back and the overwhelming mental rush pinned me back down.

The day light that drained in through the window told me the sun was lowering in the sky, almost twilight. I felt exhausted, I'd slept all day but my earlier outburst had truly drained me. '_He's back'... _HE'S FUCKING BACK! The sudden rush of anger freed me from the mental pin down, and I shot up in bed. Surprised to find the room empty, well not completely they could possibly talking about other things I wasn't allowed to know. I stomped into the hallway, 'How _DARE_ they keep this from me!' the through radiated through me. Quinn knew, he _must_ have known, but he to let me remain oblivious. I walk down to the main board room; if they were discussing things 'untoward' it would be in here. I rammed open the doors, letting my hatefulness flow freely. But as I entered it became clear the room was empty, except for the head chair. Sat there, feet casually placed on the table, was Hunter Redfern.

"Long time no see, little kitty cat" He said the words in a mockingly friendly tone. His scarlet hair was longer than I remembered it now hung indifferently across his face. '_He's hiding something_' that sliver of voice from earlier interjected into my head. I had noticed that the shadows were falling like a blanket over him. "You know Rashel, you maybe my favourite human." I just stood there silently glaring in his direction. I was unarmed, I couldn't attack. "Although, you're not completely human, now are you?" I shocked that he'd know about this, after all I'd only recently found out myself. But my thought was halted as he was begin to stand, and was moving closer and closer to me. He walked lazily, almost strutting. Careful not to let the light catch him. He wore a perfectly fitting suit with an open collar white shirt. One hand was lightly tucked in his trouser pocket; he used his other to drag along the sleekly polished table, leaving scratch marks as he went. The sound was harsh but I had to stay focused.

'_Where is everybody?_' again the voice informed me of what I was obviously missing.

"What have you done to the others?" my voice I was glad to note didn't show my fear at all, it sounded clear and demanding.

"Why worry about the others, I only came to talk to you." His tone was compelling and soothing. I HATE HIM. "Now Rashel, I need to ask you a few questions and I'd really appreciate it if you were cooperative." He was only an arm's length away now, he leaned against the table, his left side facing me, but he was still cloaked by shadow, and he was looking off into the middle distance. _'He doesn't want you to focus on his face'_ that I had noticed for myself as well.

"How much do you know about sword combat?" Strange question. I knew many different types of combat and many different sword fighting techniques plus I was trained in the art of samurai, not that I was going to tell him. I remain silent. "Rashel, I can make this easy for you. If we start of on the right foot, well, our eternity together will be that much more enjoyable. Can you imagine spending every day in existence trying to kill me? You need me Rashel." His words made no sense; an eternity _together_?

'S_tay silent, he will tell you what you need to know_' so I didn't respond, though inside I was fuming.

"She bound me to The Sword, you know? Not in the same way you are though, I'm using its immortal strength to heal. You could be immortal too, your Spirit is, why not you body? You and Quinn could live happily forever. Do you not wonder what the future will hold for you too? I do. I know, I know, I'm your enemy. But Quinn is my heir and if you were to become immortal, then you two would rule the vampires of the Night World. Side by side, with eternal power, doesn't that sound nice?" He was barging with me. I must have something he wants. I was still confused by the situation, but the voice inside of me encouraged silently to let him continue.

"Its calling you, can't you hear it? The ritual was successful. I'm proof of that. Here I am in your dreams" he mused and toyed with this thought. This is a dream. I'm safe here. He can't hurt me. I didn't dwell on how he came to be in my dreams as had already started speaking again. "It will only obey you Rashel. You're 'The Chosen', it Master" he was speaking as if to someone far away.

"The bond isn't complete yet, and until then I'm only half immortal. You only need to touch it, Rashel, just once! And all its untold power will be yours." He was almost pleading now. He needs me to touch this, sword? To heal him to bring him back. No. I won't. I don't have too. I will stay well away from _him_ and this '_Magical_ _Sword', _he'll die then, it was menacing that that thought actually cheered me, and sent a shiver down my spine.

'_You should wake up now, I brought him to you; the one you love_'

Quinn? "Quinn" I spoke the word out loud this time, still half in the dream. Hunters face turned to me then and I saw what he was hiding. He was truly a monster. His hair had shifted when he sharply jerked his head in my direction and what I saw was half a face, barely a face. It looked eaten away and crisp as if in parts of it may snap. I could see his bone appearing under the thin layers of skin that remained. His eye sockets were nonexistent and right eye ball was completely unguarded. He looked like death himself. I screamed, hoping the sound would pull me from the nightmare.

**Quinn **

He and Ash arrived at the mansion as twilight was settling into the air. It was a mild night; the weather would be beautiful to walk romantically in, this soft breeze would play with Rashel's hair in a way that made her look dangerous yet irrespirable. This was lost on Quinn though. He'd hardly said a word the whole ride home. He was glad that Ash had sensed this and also thought it wise to remain silent. When they did finally arrive at the mansion, Lord Thierry was waiting at the door.

"She's in your room, be quite though she's asleep." Thierry's greeting was of someone in the know. Quinn had never voiced his concerns to Thierry on the phone, and Thierry never mention Rashel, yet he knew that was where Quinn was so determined to get to.

Quinn entered the room to find his only love lying safely on the bed. Although his worries were far from gone this did assure him some, albeit slightly. He walked over careful not to make a sound, which wasn't hard given he's a vampire. She looked peaceful, but the Soulmate bond was telling him otherwise, he could feel confusion in her and fear.

"Don't wake her" he turned around to see Thea Harman standing across the room. She was staring out though a window. The soft darkness gave an almost blue tint to her corn coloured hair. A concerned and puzzled expression read clearly across her face. "I've been sitting with her, to make sure she was alright. Through her I can feel her pain. But she's not in pain, she's been dreaming."

Quinn noticed she had said the words as if it were strange for Rashel to dream. Which wasn't true, Quinn often though there Soulmate bond silently entered her dreams. He never let her know he was there. He enjoyed seeing her so free, Rashel dreamed often and had a very good imagination. Quinn never dreamt.

"She shouldn't be dreaming because I induced her sleep. In an induced state the mind is in a forced sleep. Not one free enough to dream." Thea answered the question, which must have been clearly written on Quinn's face. "I daren't wake her. The dream she has entered is magically formed. An early exit could cause her serious damage." Thea continued.

'She's trapped' Quinn thought. He tried to enter her head but couldn't. Something powerful was blocking him. "How have they entered her head? Is she safe in there?" He was furious but his voice never overtook the smallest whisper.

"They cannot harm her. She is completely safe. If what she sees disturbs her, and if she knows she's dreaming, she'll wake up." She paused considering her next word wisely. "They only way they could have entered would be through her, or though something she has a Spiritual bond to. I thought at first that maybe you had entered her sleep but then the emotions in her didn't match up." She looked puzzled and continued to look out of the window. Quinn sensed there was something she was hiding but let it drop. Thea had waited with Rashel, she was her friend.

Spiritual bond? As far as Quinn knew Rashel had no Spiritual bond to anything. He didn't know much about these sorts of bonds. Although he was nearly 500 Quinn never took much interest in the witch culture. All he knew about bonds were that; they were form when someone places a part of their soul within and object or person. He was fairly certain that Rashel didn't have one.

That was when she murmured his name "Quinn"; it was the most beautiful sound hearing her call him, saying his name. But then he registered a change in there bond. Her underlying fear was now shifting to full force petrified. Her breathing became faster; Thea was over in a flash hold her palms and whispering spells of calm, but they seemed in vain. For the next moment she sat stark right up in the bed and screamed.

It wasn't a blood curdling scream like before it was more a choked sob, though tears weren't running from her eyes, Rashel never cried. Quinn, in one swift motion took her into a tight embrace. He forced her head to rest in the crook of his neck; his hand stroking her soft hair, unleashing the coconut scent. The other rested on the small of her back. Her breathing calmed as soon as she sensed him. He was whispering words of comfort to her, hoping that his soft coo would ease the pent up fear that still lingered.

Thea was at the doorway now hoping to give them some privacy. She didn't want to wander too far, in case Rashel still needed her. But she had to speak to Thierry. Now.

**AN: This isn't the end, I will update soon. I would really love it if I got some Reviews :D This is may _first_ FanFic after all :D**


	7. A Dark Study

**I don't own the Night World**

**Thierry**

Thierry had sat in his study most of the day; disturbed only once when Hannah grew concerned for him.

"I'm fine, there's just more to be done than I thought today." She knew he was lying, and he loathed himself because it. They'll know soon enough no doubt, so why keep things secret? Circle Daybreak is meant to stand for unity. He'd been battling with himself, as if he were playing an internal game of tennis, for hours. On the one side there stood honesty, telling _everyone_ the truth. But on the other side; well to him stood protection, if he keeps the secret he would be protecting them, they wouldn't know it but he would, and Rashel, he'd be protecting Rashel most of all.

He needed to find away to remove this '_Bond_' she had, it wasn't completely genetic. The Bond was formed deep within her Soul; though her training as a child. She properly didn't even know this training had taken place. Sensei; her foster farther and teacher would have one day explained this to her, but alas his untimely death prevented this. He'd have told her how her brave Soul and powerful blood, blood that he knew was half shapeshift, had been chosen by Hecate herself. Chosen to lead her followers into battle, grasping Hecate's own Sword, a weapon of unknown and limitless power. A weapon they knew existed. The Sword fell though time selecting warrior after warrior; never find its true bearer. It went by many names; its last was Excalibur, King Arthur's great sword.

Being chosen is a supposedly a great honour. But also a great curse, history foretells that Veilea blood; the blood of the bearer will stain the battle field and pave the way for a new age. The Age of Day.

_The day will break upon the final fight,_

_Humans and Creatures will unite._

_The Wild Powers can bring destruction or peace,_

_Veilea blood will stain the last great beast._

_That great red river will pave the way,_

_For Earth's new age, The Age of Day._

When the last battle came Rashel was going to die. Thierry wasn't going to let that happen though, she swore her life to the cause but he wasn't going to let die saving humanity. She's brave and honourable I would accept her fate without complaint; maybe that's why she's chosen, he thought sadly. There had to be another way though, another one out there more suited to carry this curse. He'd thought if he found another Veilea he could somehow change who The Sword bonded with. He knew he'd have to trade their lives for Rashel's but quite frankly he would have done it. But it's was too late now, The Sword had called, and Rashel had felt it.

He needed to talk to Blaise immediately, had Circle Midnight successfully found The Sword? Did they make it call her? Could they feel her though The Sword? Was there Bond _that_ secure? Thierry had so many questions; he'd exhausted all his possible sources trying to reach her. He worried for her also, if Circle Midnight had Hunter, then Hunter had her within his reach. Blaise is after all a _very_ powerful Harman witch.

It was now later into the evening; the shadows had crept their way across the room. Thierry's study was in almost complete darkness now, the war in his head was still raging, as he religiously reread the scripts; hoping desperately that there was something he'd missed, _some_ loop hole however small, when Thea Harman entered his study. She hadn't knocked and there was a certain set to her brow that looked out of place, she usually looked so calm and gentle but now her dark eyes were frantic and questioning as she regarded Thierry.

"I felt her. In Rashel's head, I could sense her presence." Her words were sharp but they relieved Thierry. As if the Goddess herself had answered his pleas, he felt Thea's thoughts of Blaise and gave a silent sigh.

Thierry still didn't want to give anything away, but he needed to know about Blaise, he'd have to choose his questions very carefully, fortunately though Thierry had built up quite an acting skill from cloaking himself as the leader of Circle Daybreak all these year.

"Thea please do sit down" Thierry continued as Thea walked over to one of the chairs facing his grand desk. He was careful to disguise the many unforgiving papers on his desk."How, how did you feel her? Was it a vision or a whisper?"

Thea was considering this carefully. She'd gotten the definite distinction of her magic, but it was quite blurred. Several thoughts had rushed to Thea; they were both assuring and alarming. As if she was warning me. "I-I don't know, It was very fast. I was sat with Rashel when I sensed a stir in her. She'd began to dream. Impossible I know, she was in a forced sleep but I felt the dream begin." She took a deep breath and looked into Thierry's thoughtful eyes, she sensed eagerness in them so she continued, the memories coming back stronger now she had stirred them. "I tried to enter, but I couldn't, the dream had a spiritual link to her, almost her own dream but not quite. I was searching desperately for some form of entry; her emotions were growing stronger and more frightened. That's when I felt her. It was her magic that had aided the dream; not completely fabricated it, the source of the dream I do not know. It had to be something Rashel had a Spiritual bond to, a really deep soul connection too, that's the only explanation. But the magic connecting her to it was Blaise's. I'd know it anywhere." She finished off in a tone that was both firm yet laced with sadness, she didn't understand and that was obvious in her voice and dark eyes.

Thierry's looked at her then, really looked at her. The crease in her shoulders made her look like a wilting flower; Thea was so gentle and the strain she'd felt thought Rashel was like carrying a great load. Her eyes, dark like his had a hint of soul deep sadness in them; the kind of sadness Thierry used to carry around though millennia. Seeing her now; seeing this selfless being in the gray light of his study Thierry's war ended. He couldn't do this to her, and he couldn't do it to the others; he thought he was shielding them, carrying the strain for them, but he was wrong.

Then Thea sighed bringing Thierry's attention back to the almost pitch black room, her expression had deepened, her face looked as if she'd just won an internal war, something Thierry could sympathise with, when she spoke it was slow and clearly; she was walking in unfamiliar ground. "There's something else Sir. When I..._felt_ her, I could sense her feelings. She's...trapped. But I _think_ she was trying to warn us, it makes no sense though. Why? Warn us about _what?_"

**AN: Thank you for the reviews :D They ment the world to me, I got three and I was doing glory laps around my bedroom :D I was going to update it in chunks but I was so trilled by the comments, and favourite lists I was added to I just couldn't resist. Keep'em coming you loverly people. **


	8. Running Scared

**I don't own the Night World.**

**Blaise**

Running away from a highly guarded sanctuary of pent up Dark Witches isn't exactly easy. I mean for your average Witch but then again we are talking about me.

Honestly I had no other option but to flee, talk about a mission gone wrong.

To maintain my clever ruse I had to aid in the healing of Hunter Redfern, which was probably when I should have turned around a ran. But of' course by doing that I would be disappointing Thierry, not to mention abandoning the mission would mean not knowing Hunters next move.

Which in hindsight would turn to be an even bigger mistake. Hunter's wounds were too great to heal though potions alone, The Sword we - _I_ - found is not solely for combat, any sword could physically harm; depending on what it's made of. The Swore of Hecate boasts immortality to its Master. We made it call for it's Master, and I'm almost positive that it's a pain full experience. Imagine a bit of your soul; a bit you didn't even know was missing, forces it way into you. Not to bad? Then imagine that bit of soul holding the limit less potential of Hecate and previous warriors; all wise and all extremely powerful. This small but of soul you didn't know you had is far to big for your mind to comprehend; this awesome, raw natural power is calling you and have no idea what it is.

I should imagine it stings a bit.

Not only did we call it Master, we used its Master as a host. The Sword Rashel is bound to has great immortal power, power enough to share. A fact that didn't escape Hunter. He demanded we bind his fleeting life to the Sword. And we did. It wasn't all me this time it really was a team effort, something of this magnitude is far beyond my efforts.

He isn't fully attached to The Sword's spirit, but one touch from Rashel and BAM, Hunter's immortal again. So its sounding bad right? Well its about to get a little bit worse.

I guessed that Rashel is The Sword Master; Hunter at this point has no clue. In the hopes of finding them he - _we_ - use the spiritual connection to invade her self-conscience. Hunter being Hunter is more than a little overjoyed at the chance to gloat upon his recent enemy, but checks himself because at the end of the day he needs something from her, not much but still.

The moment I sensed Thea in Rashel's presense I tried to reach her. I just hope she heard.

Running away from a highly guarded sanctuary of pent up Dark Witches isn't exactly easy, and running away with Hecate's Sword is even harder.

**A/N I am so sorry I've been away for so long. I reread some of my reviews and just thought what have I been wait for? Honestly. This is only small but I promise to update a in a little while with a couple more chapters, as this is basically a recap. But the next chapter I want to bring in another character and i'm open to suggestions :D Thanks You and Sorry Again.**


	9. Midnight Chills

**I don't own the Night World.**

**Thierry**

Thierry and Thea waited out on the back deck all evening and into the night. The house was quite, only a buzz from today's earlier events kept people talking, but they soon silenced whenever they saw Quinn, Rashel or Keller.

Thierry had told Thea everything; from the poems to sending Blaise away. They'd sat out on the back deck talking about for hours, feeling the crisp twilight turn into a chilled blanket of darkness.

"I still don't understand what Blaise is trying to warn us against?" Thea had kept coming back to this; she'd easily believed Thierry about the Veilea; she trusted his judgment.

"Many things, and that's the worse part isn't it? We can't fully prepare ourselves. Were playing a dangerous game here, The Cult are bigger than Daybreak, and this magic it's old and very powerful." He laughed in spite of himself. How had he thought he was going to handle this on his own?

"You were right not to tell the others," Thea whispered. Thierry has read minds for over a 1000 years but he would have never expected her to say that.

"Excuse me?"

"You should have told Rashel, but not the others. Half of them wouldn't understand The Cult and the other half would want fight it, despite the fact that you can't, technically"

"I was about to tell her this morning, I was just seconds to late. I mean I'm going to tell her still, but now there is nothing we can do, I just feel like I'm forcing her into this role." Thierry guilt was obvious in his voice.

"My friend" Thea began, putting a hand on his arm "you can not blame yourself. If it were up to you the wait of the apocalypse would rest on your shoulders. No one can be blamed, Hecate chose Rashel for a reason we cannot understand, but I believe the Goddess picked her because it's a weight and challenge only she can handle. It's a strange gift"

"Gift? Thea this will kill her, this is how she will die!"

"I'm sure that once explained to Rashel she will walk in battle with her head held high. She has honour and has truly given herself to this cause."

Thierry sat silently for a while mulling today event over, and echoing Thea's words. Rashel has honour she will want to do this. Hopefully.

**Rashel**

Strolling thought the mansions grounds in the middle of the night is usually one of Rashel's favourite things. She liked being alone some times, but know in stead of alone she just felt out of the loop. She wondered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. The chilly wind wiped Rashel hair around and a above her face, though she felt considerably less dangerous than last night.

Last night? Had it really only been a day?

Quinn lied to me. Straight lied to me. The others did too but that didn't matter; she trusted them and was still hurt, more so with Keller, Jez and Mary-Lynnette, and maybe Ash but she wasn't going to tell him that any time soon. But Quinn, the one person in the entire world who would never lie to her, she had had to change so much to accommodate Quinn in her life. No 'accommodate' sounds to clinical, she had had to learn to trust the love she felt for him, and it was so hard when all her natural instincts yelled 'DON'T GET TOO CLOSE!' And if she was telling the truth emotionally she didn't want someone so close, she had been hurt one too many times.

A sudden rustling at the opposite side of the courtyard grabbed Rashel's attention. She poised to strike immediately.

"Rashel? _Rashel_? Come out, come out where ever you are"

"Ash, you can be such a dick, y'know that?" Rashel straitened from her stance and glared at that lean, blonde, _arsehole_ of a vampire that stood before her.

"Arrr _Shelly_ and I came to keep you company" Ash was moving to sit on a nearby stone bench. He motion for her to join him.

"Why are you here? Really why, and none of your sarcastic crap." She moved to sit next to him. Rashel liked Ash, really she did. Not only is he Quinn's best friend but also he's witty and Rashel quite like the sarcasm, never a dull moment on a mission with Ash. But tonight wasn't the time for jokes, not with the way she was feeling.

Ash stared off into the night sky, and Rashel could tell he was thinking about Mary-Lynnette. He turned to her and said in a smallest way "You looked lost".

Obviously not talking about the grounds. She rested her head on his shoulder and laughed, not hard but enough to confuse him. "I didn't know you where so deep Ash_ley_, I'm impressed."

"Well, see it comes in waves…like the deep blue ocean…" He raised his arm making grand gestures, laughing along now. Well serious Ash lasted long.

She turn to look him in the face, he really is one of the good guys and not as stupid as people think. "Ash?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look her in the eyes. His were now a clear bluey grey.

"I wanted to ask you-" A heavy drop cut her off and she and Ash were on their feet instantly.

A bush just across the way shivered and from behind it step a tall dark figure. It moved gracefully forward as Rashel and Ash lowered the stance ready to spring.

"Chill-the-fuck-out"

Blaise.

"Well _Hello_, my _be-_witching cousin how lovely to see you here. In the dead of night. Carry what looks to be a rather large weapon." Ash was the first to speak, naturally. He walked up to Blaise with ease, simply greeting an old friend.

Rashel hung back. This didn't make sense, Blaise is a Daybreaker, why did she have to sneak in and what was that she had wrapped in what looks to be an old cloak.

"Hate to interrupted but I need Rashel to come with me…Please" Blaise turned her gaze to Rashel, finally noticing the wariness around Rashel. I then realising how suspicious she may in fact look.

"I had to sneak in, I don't want Thierry to know I'm here. I really wanted only you to know" Blaise said gesturing toward Rashel. "I didn't know how much you'd know, or if you knew anything at all but I have to tell you something. I want you to hear it from me." Blaise looked a little regretful now, like what she had to say was surly damming.

Rashel hadn't spent an exposed amount of time with Blaise. Only meetings, Blaise was actually part of Daybreaks fighting arm, but although Rashel was high up in the commanding ranks she never really crossed paths with the talented Dark Witch.

"Lets all go for Ice-Cream. Won't that be fun?" Ash. They'd almost forgot he was there. Almost.

**A/N: There is nothing romanic between Ash and Rashel, just thought I'd clear that up, their just friends. New chapter soon, with a bit of a twist. Thank you and review :D **


	10. Opening the door to the past

**I don't own the Night World.**

**Rashel**

Of all the ways to break an awkward silence.

But Ash was right, getting out of the mansion and into the city was better, not fun, but better. Rashel looked around at the people rushing, chatting, stumbling out of casinos, yelling and basically getting on with their lives. It was easy to forget that the treat of the apocalypse wasn't apparent to everyone, that the human world live in delightful abandon.

Ash drove his Range Rover and Rashel sat in front. Blaise sat in the back insisting on bring her mysterious cargo, she said she 'would not and will not' let it out of her sight. Rashel was tense, but it was good to be tense; it means you're prepared.

After a 15 minute silent car ride; were the tension was so thick it was almost an entity in its own, they reached a small café on the out skirts _of the out skirts. _It wasn't very big inside only another couple sat in the corner, not talking to each other, just sipping their coffees. The décor was shabby, to say the least, it was a dusty maroon and pale blue. The place stunk of grease; Rashel doubted they would get ice cream here.

As they walking in the person behind the counter – a young girl, about 18, ginger hair – looked up from her magazine, that's when Rashel noticed; she was a Night Person. Well in a sense, at a glance Rashel could well she was a shifter, and now looking more carefully she could see emerald green eyes. Tiger. The shifters had left the Night World not long after the Witches; really what remain were the Made and Lamia Vampires plus the darkest of Circle Midnight.

Ash had brought them to a safe spot. Clever, again not that Rashel was going to tell him that. Whenever any of the main council of Circle Daybreak; Poppy, James, Mary-Lynnette, Ash, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Galen, Keller, Blaise, Phillip, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mark, Iliana and Aradia had to leave the mansion the were certain protocols put in place to ensure there safety. This came in from of safe house and spot across the world; a place were actually any daybreak could go and contact a higher level, but when a council member came they could speak straight to Thierry; they couldn't have a contact number for him on there person lest it get tracked. They could also command back up from places like this; they blended in perfectly with the human world, and sometimes there run by humans. By bring them here the mansion would be notified of their location, so no one would worry and would be protected, after all Ash and Blaise were recognisable figures in the old Night World, Rashel wasn't and had worked hard to keep it that way.

They sat in the corner furthest away from the couple – both human – and Blaise gestured for two teas, her and Rashel, nothing for Ash. After the shifter had brought there drinks and left Blaise sighed and stirred her tea. Stalling Rashel thought.

"Why are-"

"What do you know about The Cult of Veilea?" Blaise cut Rashel off. She was looking at her with searching eyes, testing what the relieve Rashel guessed.

"What don't I know? That should be your question. …It's been so long since someone has uttered that name to me." Rashel was no longer in the crappy café, she was back in her old home now, well her old family. They travelled a lot so home was really were your hat was. Its had been so long since she thought about them…

_Too long…_

Rashel was seven…

**A/N Just a quick one, the more exciting stuff will happen next chapter, which will hopefully be soon, I feel like i'm on an updating role ;D**

**I can't tell you enough what your comments mean to me, and please suggest some characters you'd like to see. I have the story pretty much planned but I want to include your favourites too. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
